NOBLE
This event and page is currently under construction. Introduction Welcome to NOBLE, the National Outpost Blockade League Experiment. The concept behind this experiment is to prove a game design point that blockades should be modified, particularly for outpost islands, so that it can act as an entry vehicle for aspiring blockade flags, as well as be accessible to all flags desiring to participate in real blockades without breaking a flag's bank, fleet, and spirit. Quick Links * Sign-Up Thread * Rules & Rule Discussion Thread * Parley Thread * Planning & Volunteer Thread * Original Idea Thread Game Week 1 Game Week 1 is scheduled for MM-DD-YYYY. The avoidance pot will open on (Date) and is open until the Sunday before. Islands will be fixed on Monday. The island number indicates the island's initial listing. The order they appear in is adjusted on the pot. The avoidance pot can be added to by purchasing appropriate commodity from Prolix Purlieu Paints at Terra Island (10,000 poe each). A purchase of 1,000,000 poe (100 items), will remove an island from consideration for the week. Base Prize Pot: 800,000 poe The Teams No teams have signed up. Rules & Regulations Team Sign Up Sign up should occur in (this thread) with the following information: * Flag Name (1 team per flag, Flag must be Noted fame) * Team Captain (for all official correspondence) * Mascot Choice * Optional Avatar * Self-Evaluation of Team's blockade experience/talent on a 1 to 10 scale (10 being superstars) Sign up is open until the 3rd game weekend. Island Locations * Island locations will be fixed on the Monday prior to each game weekend. * Teams are responsible for getting their ships & supplies to said islands. Team Match-Ups * Teams will be matched initially by their self-evaluation. * Subsequent matches will be based on win/loss record and point spreads, with like teams pitted against each other. * Rematches will be avoided, but may happen. Game Play * All games will be scheduled at the same time, Noon game time on Saturdays. * Both teams must declare and drop on their designated islands. * Game play consists of the first blockade round. * Points are collected the same as in a blockade, adjusted by penalties. * There will be 8 season games, and then tournament style play-offs. * The season is estimated to last 12 weeks, so not every team will play every week. * A team who can not attend must notify no later than Thursday prior to the game day, so a drop from your competing team can be avoided. * Teams are expected to show and compete regardless of outside interference, and regardless of an opponent's no-show. Game Rules * Maximum jobber pay of 1000 poe. * Maximum of 50 jobbers on the board at any time. * Maximum of 5 ships on the board at any time. * Any combination of ships are allowed, provided the above rules are honored. * /tell referee when entering or abandoning ships. * If a referee notifies you of a jobber count violation, you must /tell referee when corrected. * Teams must field a minimum of one ship the entire round, or until it is sunk, whichever comes first. Penalties * Jobber pay over 1000 poe: -1 point/turn * Over 5 ships on board: -3 points/turn/ship if it has influence. -1 point/turn/ship if no influence. * Over 50 players on board: -1 point/turn. Referee will notify team of infraction, and penalty will accrue until the referee has been notified and has verified. * No shows will award 25 points to the showing team and count as a loss. * No shows at sinkers will award -25 points to the no-showing team and count as a loss. Reimbursements * NOBLE will replace 1 permanently sunken ship to each team involved in sinking blockades, in exchange for the bottle. Ships will be replaced with an equivalent size to WF,WB,Cutter,or Sloop. Other sizes are not guaranteed. Special edition ships, renames, and other considerations will not be honored beyond an equivalent ship. * NOBLE will reimburse all teams the 25,000 poe War Chest, after it has been dropped. Island Owners & Donations Island Selection The order of island selection for game venues will be round-robin style. Re-ordering of the list that is caused by sponsorships/avoidance will not affect subsequent island ordering. Avoiding If you're an outpost island owner, and would like for your island to be free of hassle and nuisance, then consult the chart (to be posted on wiki) of island/commodities, and purchase the appropriate items from Prolix Purlieu Paints (Terra) in a quantity sufficient to assure your island is safe. All commodities will be priced at 10,000 poe each, and sufficient quantities will be available for a purchase up to 1,000,000 poe. A 1,000,000 poe purchase is an assured out for that week. The islands with the largest donations under 1 million poe, by the Sunday (1 week) before the game day in question will be removed from consideration. Donations from said islands will be updated daily from the time of posting (2 weeks prior) to that Sunday (1 week prior). Donations Donations of all types are accepted if you catch Scupperer online. If you'd like to donate poe but can't find Scupperer: please buy any of the exorbitantly priced items from Prolix Purlieu Paints on Terra, or Instantiating Displacement Theory on Prolix Purlieu. Play-Off Tournament The number play-off teams will be determined by how many teams sign up and stick with it, not to exceed 3 play-off games before the supercade. It will be the top 50% of teams to the nearest even number, max of 16 teams, minimum of 4 teams. If the teams are not divisible by 4, then 2 teams will get 1st round play-off byes. Teams will be selected based 1st on win/loss record, then by point spread for even win/loss teams. Supercade Info Coming Volunteers Volunteers Needed * Graphic Artist (for game day notices, team avatar creation, other fun stuff) * Wiki Person (so we can keep track of it all). Seems like the best place to coordinate all efforts & to notify teams of the game line-ups and locations. * Referees. Ideal of two at each game, so may need up to 12 people. Team captains and royals of participating flags should not sign up as referees. If you favor a team, you will be expected to recuse yourself from refereeing that team. Referee Duties * You will be monitoring the game according to the rules. * Make sure your chat logging is on. It is recommended to start with a clean file before the game. * Arrive in time to bring a sloop to the blockade sideline. * Do a /vwho on all incoming team ships and type the vessel player count into your own chat for the record. Verify they are less than 50 people. If over 50, notify their team captain and note the penalty. Their team captain will be responsible for notifying you when the problem is corrected. Penalize each turn until verified (-1 per turn). * If more than 5 ships of a team are on the board, verify influence of the offending ship, notify their team captain, and note the appropriate penalty. (-3 for influence, -1 for no influence) * When the round ends, take a screenshot of the final point count. * Tally the penalties & PM to event coordinator, or post in organization thread. Conflicts between referee results will be resolved by referee committee or event coordinator and then final scores will be posted. List of Organizers Event Coordinator: Scupperer Referees: Scupperer Dylan Category:In-game events